The Uchiha Identity
by Lone Wolf066
Summary: A strange man is found in the sea. Amnesiac NarutoxHinata NOT WHAT IT SEEMS AT FIRST GLANCE!


Note: To all who are reading or have read my other Fic The Pirates Code I'm so sorry but I won't finish it because now it seems gay because everyone has seen the movie and knows what happens next so therefore knows where a pirate Naruto fits in To Major Hinata Fan listen I'm soooooooooo sorry please forgive me (Bowing in Apology) I really wanted to make a good story out of it but I couldn't

To Anyone: If someone wants to finish The Pirates Code just let me know I'll send you the documents for a complete Ch. 1 and an incomplete Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Bourne Identity by ……………… Robert Ludlam (Ha! You all thought that I was either going to say Paramount Pictures (or whoever owns the movie rights) or nothing but like some action heroes like James Bond or Dirk Pitt, Jason Bourne started from 3 books before being turned into a movie. Personally the first movie was okay but the second movie sucked.)

The Uchiha Identity

By

Lone Wolf 066

(A/N Now before anyone stops reading this because they want a Naruto fic or a Naru/Hina Fic don't worry that is just the title Sasuke doesn't show up in this fic at all he's so emo I don't want him in some of my stories where he isn't important and this is one of them so I've just taken his name also all rookie nine characters are in their late twenties. Also Naruto is going to be a little okay a lot OOC because he has to be smart to play the part of Jason Bourne because if Bourne hadn't been smart he would've been killed 5x or maybe 6x over.)(P.S. Jason Bourne is not Bourne's real name. His real name is David Webb so just keep that in mind when reading.)

Ch. 1 Recovery

"Come on get those fish in the boat we don't have all day!" yelled the fishing boat captain at his men. They had been at sea for two days and were getting ready to head back to port with the catch for those days to sell at Port Noir. Machinery whined as the cranks began to pull up the nets which had been dragged along in the ocean along with any catch that had strayed into the nets. The captain scanned the horizon not liking the storm from that was moving onto his boat. Suddenly something caught his eyes he looked around trying to find it again but it was lost "Ah! There it is!" thought the captain as he squinted seeing a little flashing light. He looked closely and his eyes widened

"Man overboard!" he shouted at his men who had gotten the catch on board. The man in the wheelhouse saw where the captain was pointing and turned the boat towards the man in the water. Then one the crew when the boat reached the man took a boat hook and pulled him to the side of the boat where the rest of the crew pulled him aboard.

"Move! You rats have no idea what to do." Yelled the captain as he pushed through the fisherman. He felt the mans neck brushing aside long yellow-blond hair. He looked over the rest of the man after feeling that the man had a pulse. He saw what looked like to be bullet holes in his clothing and saw that he had a slight wound on his head just as if the bullet had grazed his head.

"He's still alive but just barely. Lets get back to port this man needs medical attention."

Dr. Umino Iruka had seen better days. He had left the city of Paris for the quiet life of Port Noir, away from the crowded feeling that he got in the big city. Then things had gotten hectic as one of his friends Hayate Genma had brought in a mystery man who had been shot four times and dumped into the ocean. Iruka had spent most of the night working his magic and ended up saving the man's life who was now in a coma-like sleep. That had been a week ago. Now the heart monitor had flatlined and he rang down the hall of his private physician center in his house to the room where he had put the man. He opened up the door and found the man sitting up with his blonde- haired head in his hands.

"Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" asked Iruka. The man shook his head.

"No." he answered. "But I can't remember anything or why I ended up here."

"Well a little memory loss is to be expected especially when a bullet grazed there. It'll probably come back in a couple of days."

"Hopefully." Iruka closed the door leaving the man to his thoughts

Over the next couple of months Iruka's patient recovered quickly. A week after he had woken up he was seen running every morning saying that he had to get back into shape without knowing why or why he liked physical pain saying it helped him think. Iruka also found him in his library reading some obscure book on different subjects. After three months Iruka called the man into his office.

"By know I had hoped that your memory would be restored so we'll try one more exercise to see if it triggers some memories, but if it doesn't work there is always this" Iruka held up a small silver cilander.

"What is it?" asked the man

"It's a small projector like a laser pointer. It's the account number of a bank account in Zurich, Switzerland. I suggest you memorize it."  
"Okay so what is this thing that you want to try?"

"I want you to go out onto the ocean and see if some new memory pops up. One of the fishing captains owes me a favor and one of his netmen is sick so you'll have to work a little bit."  
"Fine when do I leave?"  
"In the morning."

The next morning found Iruka's patient contemplating whether or not he should or could for that matter kill the other five men on the boat with him. The netman had been a well liked man and had been able to work but because of Iruka the patient was there instead. The other men had not liked that and had made their feelings clear to the patient. The had given him the most dirty of jobs and the most back-breaking ones as well. His tempered simmered somewhat as they headed back to port. He wanted to get off the boat as soon as possible but the captain had had one last job for him. Clean the boat of all its bilge fish guts and whatever else is found on boats. The man grudgingly got out the mop and bucket and started to clean the boat. He then got an evil idea and went to the main cabin. He then started to clean the boat. He finished and waited for the crew not knowing how to secure the boat so no one steals it. The first back were three crewmen who disliked the patient the most. As they got to the boat he walked off.  
"Hey where are you going?"  
"I'm done cleaning the boat so lay off I'm leaving."

One of the men kicked a bucket of fish guts onto the deck "You're not done get back here."  
The patient turned around. "I'm done so pick it up yourself you little piece of shit."  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me."  
"You're regret saying that" the man said menacingly getting off the boat

The patient had a bored look on his face. "Somehow I doubt it."

The man's face darkened and yelling he rushed at the patient with his fist behind him.

"Konoha Renpu!" (That is Lee's attack right?) and the man flew back after being kicked in the chin. He hit the side of a building and was knocked unconscious. The patient dusted off his hands and continued walking.  
"Hey you think you can get away with that?" asked one of the two remaining men.

"I think I just did." Said the patient.

"Let's get him." The man said to his partner. The other man nodded and they both ran at the patient. Just as they reached him the patient ducked underneath them and came up on them both of his fists crashing down on their heads. They were launched down onto the ground and were also knocked unconscious. He then walked up the road to Iruka's house.

"Well how did it go?" asked Iruka

"Well I knocked out three men without knowing how I did it and none of my memories came back so it was bad."  
"Well that's not good." Iruka thought for a moment. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out an automatic handgun.

"Here" he tossed it to the man. "Disassemble that." The patient took a look at the automatic and within a minute it was disassembled

"Now reassemble it." And the same feat happened again.

"Well it seems that you have some military training." Then there was a knock at the door. Iruka peeked through the curtains.

"Uh-oh it's the captain and he looks mad. Go hide." The patient went into the hall closet. A couple of minutes later Iruka opened the closet door and the patient stepped out.

"You have to get out of here tonight."  
"Why?" asked the patient.

"You broke three men skulls that's why. That crew was the toughest in Port Noir and you beat three of them. Not only that they won't be able to work for months. There will be a mob of family members out to lynch you so you have to leave."

"All right." Iruka went over to his desk and pulled out two envelopes. He tossed them to the patient.  
"What's this?"

"50,000 francs and bullets for the automatic you'll need them. You can pay me back by wiring some money from Zurich." The man nodded and they shook hands. The man turned to leave but he turned back around.

"Don't be surprised if you get some patients from that crew before I left I sort of "poisoned" their food and drink. Nothing serious but enough to give them diarrhea for a good couple of weeks and stomach cramps. It seems that I was a prankster in my early year." He then walked out the door and was lost to the night. He could later have been seen getting off a boat in Paris then melding into the crowd.

There the first chapter done. In the next part of the story conflict arises and Hinata is introduced. So don't miss the next chapter!


End file.
